Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Felias Fenix
Summary: Luego de Deadly Hallows ¿Qué pasó luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts?¿Cómo se reconstruyen las vidas de los sobrevivientes a la Guerra? ¿Querés saber? Entrá y disfrutá de la nueva vida de nuestros personajes favoritos...
1. En donde debe estar

_Esta historia es la continuacion de la Batalla de Hogwarts, en Harry Potter and Deadly Hallows. Si aún no lo leiste, te recomiendo que no leas este fic. Todo lo que reconoscan no es mio, es de Rowling, todo lo demás, es mio. Básicamente, es la "Reconstrucción de las Vidas" de los personajes, que muchos nos quedamos con ganas de conocer, al final del libro. Espero que les guste._

**_En donde debe estar_**

Harry se encontraba con Ron y Hermione en el despacho del Director. Todos los cuadros lo miraban contentos, felices, mientras las lágrimas de los antiguos directores corrían por sus mejillas. Dumbledore estaba feliz. Su mejor alumno, Harry Potter, había terminado su misión, la misión de Harry Potter. Harry guardo su varita de Fénix en el bolsillo, y la varita de Draco, que ahora era suya, en otro bolsillo. Tenía tres varitas, tres varitas que eran suyas, la Varita de Saúco, la varita de Acebo y Fénix y la varita de Espino y Pelo de Unicornio.

Por le ventana se podían ver los rayos de luz dorado que el sol dejaba entrar en la habitación. La noche había sido muy larga, y estaba cansado y tenían hambre. Se sentían tristes por la muerte de Fred Weasley. Él siempre había sido un chico optimista y alegre, y no tenerlo lo hacia poner triste. Y luego, la muerte de Remus Lupin y Nynphadora Tonks, dos personas especiales, valientes, fenómenos para muchos, pero especiales para otros. Ellos se amaban, y la muerte no los pudo separar. Ahora su hijo, Teddy Lupin, era huérfano, pero iba a crecer entre las mejores personas. Harry era su padrino y lo cuidaría y educaría con su vida. Y luego, Colin Creevey, que demostró no ser solo fan de Harry Potter, en los buenos momentos, sino que demostró que estaría del lado de Potter aun en los malos momentos, costándole la vida. Eran muy tristes esas muertes, y Harry se sentía muy mal, pero incluso todas esas muertes, no podían entristecerlo, porque había algo mejor que lo alegraba. Voldemort estaba muerto. Para siempre.

-Kreacher¿Podrías venir?- lo llamó Harry sentándose en una silla al lado del escritorio

Hubo un pequeño ruido y el anciano elfo apareció, haciendo una gran reverencia diciendo

-¿Qué desea Amo Potter?-

-Kreacher¿Podrías traernos algo de comer? Tenemos hambre-

-Lo que usted desee, Amo- hizo otra reverencia y desapareció-

Ron y Hermione se sentaron en otras sillas alrededor en la mesa, juntos, abrazados. Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban en la mesa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le dolía la cicatriz, no le molestaba, estaba ausente. Eso demostraba que la conexión no solo estaba rota, sino que la otra persona se había ido. Voldemort no estaba. Harry se lo seguía repitiendo, ahora había paz, el Señor Oscuro, el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quien-tu-sabes, Lord Voldemort, Tom Sorvolo Riddle, y con sus infinitos nombres, no estaba, estaba muerto, había pasado al mas allá. Una risa se formuló en la boca de Harry.

Apareció su elfo portando una bandeja de plata con seis emparedados, dos para cada uno, y una jarra con jugo de calabaza. Comieron la cena, aunque un poco retrasada. Por el horario ya era desayuno. Terminaron de comer mientras ríen y hablaban. Luego, se fueron los tres a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, que no la veían desde hacia una año. La extrañaban. Extrañaban estar en el colegio, los momentos que pasaban los alumnos en la Sala Común haciendo las tareas, jugando y corriendo. Pero ahora no era lo mismo, todo estaba irreconocible, todo estaba destruido. Las escales estaban rotas, algunos estaban caídas y sacadas del lugar. Los cuadros rotos y tirados por el piso, marcas de luchas por doquier y en algunos lugares, faltaban partes del techo y de las paredes. Era triste ver de esa manera la escuela, pero seguro después lo reconstruirían.

Harry se despertó luego de que su cuerpo le dijera que no necesitaba descansar más. Abrió los ojos y vio por la ventana que era de día. No sabía que hora era, estaba un poco perdido en el tiempo. Se vistió y bajó a la Sala Común. Esta estaba casi vacía, solo algunos chicos hablaban sobre la batalla de Hogwarts, que había ocurrido desde la noche anterior hasta esa mañana. Cuando vieron a Harry se paraban e iban a saludarlo y felicitarlo. Estuvo un tiempo en la sala común con algunos alumnos, mientras charlaban. Él solo escuchaba los que ellos decían, sobre los hechizos que usaron, o que usaron maldiciones y que no les importaba que estén prohibidas o que sean severas, ya que estaban luchando contra mortífagos. También decían que lanzaban hechizos que los mortífagos le lanzaban a ellos y que no los conocían. También habían algunos alumnos de otras casas, como Luna, y también algunos que ya habían terminado sus estudios. Luego se dirigieron al gran comedor para la cena. Los alumnos estaban sentados en cualquier mesa, y sus familiares con ellos, ya que sobraba lugar porque los menores de edad no se encontraban en la escuela. Lo único que llamaba la atención era la mesa de Slytherin. Allí no se encontraba ni un solo alumno, ni una sola persona. Estaba completamente vacía. Ellos habían salido de la escuela antes de que la batalla comenzara. Pero luego Harry recordó ver en la mañana a la familia Malfoy¿en donde se encontraban ahora? Quizás se habían ido de la escuela. Las expresiones que mostraban sus rostros en la mañana, eran indescifrables. La de Narcisa Malfoy no tanto. Se podía ver mas allá de todo lo que había pasado que estaba feliz porque su hijo estaba vivo, y Harry la había ayudado en ello. Él merecía un "gracias" aunque no se lo esperaba. La expresión de Lucius era la más extraña. No se podía saber si estaba triste o contento por la muerte de su amo. Lo que si se podía notar era que se sentía ajeno a esos festejos que inundaban en Gran Salón.

Ahora estaba en la cena, y ningún Malfoy se podía ver. Lo más probable era que quizás se hallan ido de la escuela, o lo mas probable que estén en la Sala Común de Slytherin para no hacerse presentes, quizás porque su bando había "perdido". Pero Harry no se inmutó por eso. Estaba demasiado alegre más allá de las muertes como para preocuparse por algo tan insignificante. El lugar de Director estaba ocupado por la Profesora McGonagall, y los demás puestos de profesores por los habituales, excepto que los de Estudios Muggles y de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estaban vacíos, y quizás no se buscaran nuevos cargos hasta el inicio de la nueva temporada.

Harry cenó feliz, con todos los sobrevivientes a su alrededor. Luego de la cena comieron los postres y al finalizar, todos callaron para que la nueva directora dirigiera unas palabras.

-Bueno, espero que halláis comido bien, y que os sintáis satisfechos.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, que luego fue cambiada por una mirada seria y, quizás, triste- Lo primero que os quiero decir, es que luego de los terribles eventos que esta escuela tuvo que padecer, por fin podremos tener… un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque lamentablemente se han cobrado muchas vidas- la profesora empezó a caminar por en frente de la mesa de los profesores de un lado a otro, mirando hacia las cuatro mesas de alumnos que solo tres estaban ocupadas-. No será fácil reponernos de estas terribles perdidas, pero sabremos valorar lo que ellos querían, lo que nosotros ahora podremos disfrutar… paz. ¿Por qué? Porque alguien se ha ido. Alguien se ha ido para siempre y nunca mas le volveremos a ver y saber de él. Su nombre es… Lord Voldemort.- todos miraban a la profesora que se encontraba parada. Al oír el nombre de Voldemort, nadie sintió miedo por ello, nadie se estremeció, nadie temió, y Harry, que lo percató, sonrió, feliz - Lord Voldemort se ha ido, pero no se ha ido porque no le gustaba el lugar, porque quería hacer unas vacaciones.-algunos rieron ante este comentario- No. Se ha ido porque alguien lo obligó a irse, alguien quien debía hacerlo por su propia vida. Él era el único que podría enfrentarle y matarle. Y no solo se enfrento a él por su vida, sino por el mundo mágico. Por todas la personas que sufrían ante el Régimen que Voldemort había implantado. Por todas las personas que murieron diciendo "yo nunca me uniré a Voldemort". Por todas las personas que el mismo Voldemort mató para llegar al poder o conseguir lo que quería.- todo era silencio. Solo se escuchaban las frases que salían de los labios temblorosos de la profesora McGonagall- estamos hablando de… Harry Potter-

Había momentos en los que Harry quería pasar desapercibido y que no lo vieran. Estar bajo la capa de invisibilidad y pasar inadvertido ante los demás, y este era uno de esos momentos. La explosión de aplausos y vítores fue inmensa. Todos se habían parado y enfilado hacia Harry, mirándolo. Le sonreían y le dirigían gestos de aprobación y de felicitación. Algunos lloraban, como la Sra. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, las gemelas Patil, y la mayoría de las chicas. Y también había algunos chicos que no se molestaban con las rebeldes lágrimas que sus ojos mostraban al exterior. Harry lo único que hizo fue sonreír. Todos le agradecían lo que había hecho. No solo se resumía a que haya matado de una vez por todas a Voldemort, sino que ahora todo seria diferente. Ya no se perseguiría a los de Sangre Mestiza o los de Sangre Impura, todos eran libres de estudiar magia y vivir como cualquier otro mago de Sangre Pura. Luego de muchos minutos, bastantes, mejor dicho, todos volvieron a sus asientos para seguir escuchando el discurso que la Profesora decía bajo el artificial cielo de color azul noche que el techo del Gran Comedor le mostraba.

-También quería decirles otra cosa. He hablado con los familiares de los fallecidos durante la batalla de esta madrugada, y han estado de acuerdo, en que sus cuerpos sean enterrados en el cementerio de la escuela, porque aquí es, lamentablemente, donde han perdido sus vidas.- se detuvo un momento para barrer a los presentes con su mirada, como solía hacerlo el profesor Dumbledore- El entierro de ellos será, quizás, en cinco días. Cualquier cambio les será avisado.- Calló un momento para que todos pudieran hundirse en los pensamientos de las personas que habían sido perdidas en ese día. Pero luego la profesora habló, cuando lo creyó conveniente.

-Bueno, creo que todos necesitaremos descansar, así que dentro de unos minutos se encontraran en sus cómodas camas. En estos días tenemos mucho lugar, así que los familiares y amigos que se encuentran aquí pueden quedarse por unos días. Mañana será otro gran día. Les regalaré a los estudiantes un día entero en el pueblito de Hogsmeade, ya que las dos semanas que restaban para que finalicen las clases, han sido suspendidas, y no habrá más estudios hasta la nueva temporada en Septiembre.- decía la profesora con una sonrisa en su boca, y todos los alumnos aplaudieron y rieron por el día libre de estudios que tendrían al día siguiente. – y les pediré a los profesores, los padres, y todos los demás que se encuentres aquí que no sean estudiantes, que por favor, mañana me ayuden en la reconstrucción de la escuela. No será fácil, pero con la ayuda de todos, Hogwarts volverá a ser como todos la conocemos.- Hubo asentimiento de parte de los profesores, miembros de la Orden, y demás estudiantes recibidos.- Bueno, sin nada más, les deseo buenas noches y hasta mañana-

Hubo mucho ruido cuando todos se pararon para ir a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad, para que nadie lo agarrase para decirle algo, felicitarlo o cualquier otra cosa. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Harry había desaparecido. Camino debajo de la capa, detrás de Hermione y Ron que tenían sus manos entrelazadas, hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Aún no había tenido tiempo de dejar la Varita de Saúco donde debería estar, pero lo podría hacer mañana. Cuando llegó a la habitación, esta estaba vacía porque todos los estudiantes llenaban la Sala Común, y seguro se quedarían hasta tarde hablando, por lo que la habitación la tenía solo para él. Se quitó la capa, la ropa, se puso el pijama, y se acostó en a cama, para dormir en los tranquilos brazos de Morfeo.

Abrió sus ojos, para comprobar que lo que a él le parecieron cinco minutos de dormir, en realidad habían sido largas horas. Buscó sus lentes y se levantó. Sus cuatro compañeros estaban durmiendo como elefantes, y sus ronquidos seguramente serian suficiente para tener ínferis a tu cargo. Corrió los doseles de la cama, se vistió y salió al Gran Comedor. Era temprano, las ocho de la mañana, pero así podría disfrutar del día, y de la tranquilidad que tanto le gustaba y no siempre conseguía. Entró al Comedor y solo había pocos alumnos, en total, no llegarían a quince. La mesa de Slytherin estaba vacía, en Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor solo había más o menos cinco alumnos por mesa. Fue a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que en ella se encontraban dos alumnos de segundo y otra de tercero, y Ginny. Hacia mucho tiempo que Harry no hablaba con ella, y desde que había decidido abandonar la escuela para buscar los horcruxes, casi no la había visto. Estaba muy contento de ella saliera ilesa de la batalla de Hogwarts, y no como tantos otros. Se sentó al lado de ella, y se dirigieron una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Harry- le sonrisa Ginny

-Hola- le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Bueno, no se- en verdad no lo sabia. A pesar de que Voldemort estaba muerto, no podía dejar de pensar en las personas que murieron en la batalla.- supongo que bien- ella le sonrió

-Harry- empezó la pelirroja –te he extrañado mucho- le dijo mirando la taza que tenia enfrente. Harry no supo que decir. El también la había extrañado, y cuanto la había extrañado. Recordó el momento que estaba en la colina para visitar al Señor Lovegood y miraba la Madriguera desde allí.

Puso una mano en la espalda de Ginny, y la acarició dulcemente.

-Yo también- y se inclino hacia delante y la besó, como nunca. Este beso era diferente, nunca se habían besado de esa manera. Ahora ya no había nada de que preocuparse, no había mas horcruxes que buscar, no había Voldemort que matar. Harry no se preocupaba en otra cosa, solo se concentró en a suavidad del beso, y en como había extrañado la dulzura de esos tiernos labios. Adelantó su otra mano y abrazó la cintura de la chica, mientras ella despeinaba más el rebelde cabello del moreno. El beso fue largo, apasionado y necesitado. Hacia casi un año que no se besaban, desde que Harry había partido de la madriguera. Luego se separaron y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Estaban solo a centímetros, y miraban los labios del otro. Ginny, dejó escapar una lágrima rebelde, se inclino hacia delante, y lo abrazó. Hacia tanto que no sentía eso. Un calor que solo él le provocaba, que su cuerpo se estremeciera, que nadie más lo podía hacer sentir. Había tenido tanto miedo. La última vez que se habían abrazado había sido hace tanto tiempo. Ella había tenido miedo, de que nunca más pudiera abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo quería.

-Te amo Harry- le dijo entre sollozos, y dejando que sus lagrimas formaran un lago de plata en el hombreo del moreno – tuve miedo… Tuve mucho miedo-

-Shh- la cayó Harry. Él también había tenido miedo, miedo de perderla y nuca mas abrazarla- yo también tuve miedo, no quería perderte. Pero aquí estas- le decía dulcemente a los oídos de la chica- Te amo Ginny, nunca mas nos separaremos- Y se quedaron en un eterno abrazo. Necesitado, que unía sus almas, que hacia que ellos esta unidos por siempre. Sus almas siempre estarán juntas, y la muerte no los podría separar.

Se quedaron en el Gran Comedor mas tiempo que lo normal, mientras los demás alumnos empezaban a venir a desayunar. Cuando vinieron Ron y Hermione, ellos ya habían terminado de desayunar. El correo matutino, dejaba ver muchas lechuzas volar hacia sus dueños para traerles desde golosinas, regalos de los padres, hasta ejemplares de diarios y revistas, que ese día fue el más traído por lechuzas. Hermione tomó su ejemplar de El Profeta y se escondió tras él, mientras Ron comentaba que le gustaría tener un partido de Quidditch en esos días.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Ginny le preguntó a Hermione, y esta salió de atrás del diario

-Bueno, si, algunas cosas. Por ahora el Ministro será Kingsley Shacklebolt, pero quizás él siga como ministro. Los mortífagos que trabajaban en el ministerio, han sido encerrados en Azkaban junto con los que han escapado, y esta vuelve a ser vigilada por dementotes que los controla el Ministerio. Kingsley se encargó de quitar todos los regimenes que implantó Voldemort. Antes de ser encerrados serán juzgados. No solo los mortífagos, sino también todos los que estaban de acuerdo con el régimen de Voldemort. – Hermione pasó algunas hojas del diario, buscando mas información- Ya no se persiguen Sangre Sucias…-

-Mione, no te llames así, no te rebajes tanto- le dijo Ron que estaba a su lado

-No importa Ron, soy eso¿no? Una sangre sucia. Bueno, como les decía, todos podrán estudiar magia, mientras tengan magia, no importa quien sea. El Ministro_ Muggle_ ha sido infirmado que ya no hay peligro- pasó unas hojas he hizo varios gestos como deduciendo que era importante para recalcar- Kingsley tiene un secretario, que es, mmm, adivina Ron- le dijo Hermione mirándolo

-Eh¿Mi hermano?- respondió dudoso

-Si, tu hermano es el Secretario del Ministro- todos rieron. Eso era algo bueno, o algo bien de parte de Percy. Ahora estaba de parte de un buen Ministro, y no como lo era antes, secretario de Cornelius Fudge, que negaba todas las verdades que Harry decía en cuanto a Voldemort, y luego Secretario de Rufus Scrimgeour, que lo único que quería hacer era comprar a Harry. Pero por suerte, Percy se pasó al bando correcto, y ahora es el secretario del mejor Ministro que el mundo Mágico podía tener.

-Bueno, luego es la salida a Hogsmeade¿iremos?- preguntó Ron

-Si, pero antes quiero hacer otra cosa- contestó Harry. Ya se había retrasado mucho en devolver la varita de Dumbledore, aunque en realidad era suya, pero él la iba aponer donde debía estar. En la Tumba Blanca

Llevaba consigo la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador y las tres varitas. Ya se había echo costumbre llevar la capa y el mapa a todos lados. Salió del Gran Comedor, con Ginny tomada de su brazo, y seguido de Ron y Hermione. Salieron a fuera, y se dirigieron hacia la tumba blanca, que ahora se encontraba rota a la mitad. Solo ellos cuatro estaban frente a la tumba del Gran Mago que había sido asesinado por Severus Snape, pero asesinado por orden de la misma victima. Harry había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en Snape, que se había dado cuenta que desde que Voldemort había regresado, él no había trabajado para Voldemort, sino que servia de espía para Dumbledore. Ahora ya no le tenía rencor, sabia que Snape había implorado la vida de Lily, que le había implorado a Voldemort la vida de su amaba, de la mujer que amo desde que la vio, Lily Evans, la madre de Harry. Pero Voldemort la mató igual, y eso provocó que Snape se diera cuenta que Voldemort no tenía ni un gramo de amor, como él, por lo que escapo de su amo, para el bando contrario, como siempre había querido Lily, que su amigo no fuera un mortífago. Harry siempre había odiado a su profesor de Pociones, porque este no le trataba muy bien. Pero Harry pensó algo. Si era verdad que él se parecía a James, su padre, quizás Snape le odiaba por eso, porque cada vez que le miraba, veía el rostro y la expresión de James, el hombre a quien había odiado porque le había quitado su amor, la mujer que amaba, pero que nunca le había pertenecido. Se dio cuanta de que creía conocer a Snape, pero que no le conocía, lo mismo que le había pasado con Dumbledore, cuando él creyó conocerlo, pero ni siquiera sabía que tenía hermanos.

Hermione y Ginny ya habían dejado que las lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos, al ver la tumba de Dumbledore, partido. Harry buscó en su túnica y sacó la Varita de Saúco, y la puso entre las manos del cuerpo de su mentor. Luego sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la tumba.

-_Reparo Totalus_-

La tumba quedó como antes, reparada y rígida. Hermione era abrazada por Ron, mientras Ginny se acercaba a Harry y lo tomaba por la cintura.

En frente de ellos, se encontraba la tumba de alguien especial. La tumba del mayor mago de los últimos tiempos. Un mago poderoso e inteligente, pero que seguía siendo una persona, con errores y equivocaciones. Pero que supo arrepentirse de todas sus malas decisiones a tiempo, reparando todo lo posible sus malos actos, los de egoísmo, que según él, fueron sus mayores errores. Allí estaba, su cuerpo, demostrando que era una persona, que era inmortal, como cualquier otra. Un ejemplo a seguir. Era un persona que valoraba a todos, y creía que lo que hace al hombre, no son sus habilidades, sino sus elecciones, y que esto llevó a muchas personas a la reflexión. Dumbledore, había arriesgado todo por el mundo mágico, al enseñarle todo lo necesario a Harry, para poder destruir a Voldemort. Ayudar a Harry, no solo se remitía ayudarlo a él, porque al hacerlo, le hacia un beneficio a todos, que Voldemort muera, provocaría una mejor vida para todos. Y eso es lo que él hizo, todo lo posible para el bienestar del mundo mágico.

Dos lágrimas corrían por la mejilla de Harry. Hacia un año que esa persona había muerto, pero menos de una semana que había hablado con él. Pero no era lo mismo, que este vivo, que hablarle a un cuadro que era un simple recuerdo, de la mente de Dumbledore.

Harry se giró y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Ginny, mientras enfilaban hacia el castillo, seguidos de los silenciosos llantos de Hermione. Una día en el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade les esperaba, y ellos irían a por ello.

Ahora comenzaba una nueva vida, una vida sin peligros y sin temores, que con la ayuda de todos, pudieron forjar. Todos demostraron que dentro tienen algo de Gryffindor, al aceptar enfrentarse a alguien tan poderoso como Voldemort. Pero alguien con poder, y sin inteligencia, no vale de nada. Tom Riddle, no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocer los poderes de los Elfos, o como para valorar la sabiduría de la Varitas, provocándole, este signo de soberbia y orgullo, su propia dimisión.

Una nueva vida les esperaba, que comenzaba en ese momento. Una vida que los padres de Harry le habían deseado. Lo que James Potter y Lily Evans querían. Que su hijo sea libre, y feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Este es el primer capitulo, y lo continuaré. Me basaré para continuarlo, en los datos que dió J. K. Rowling, sobre la vidas de los personajes. Dején Reviews, que me alegran mucho... Reviews... Saludos...


	2. León y ¿Serpiente?

_Hola a todos. Siento haberme tardado, pero creo que valió la pena... Espero que este capi les guste, doy gracias a los que leen esta historia. Gracias a Camislafann, estefania, Francesca y Karin Mathews, por sus reviews, y espero que tambien les guste este capitulo... Nos vemos..._

* * *

**León y ¿Serpiente?**

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse que estaba acostado en su cama de la Torre de Griffindor. Ya era la mañana y ese día era el funeral de todos los fallecidos en la batalla de Hogwarts, que había sido hacia ya cinco días. Luego del funeral, todos volverían a sus hogares, para empezar las vacaciones y esperar comenzar un nuevo año en septiembre. Corrió los doseles de la cama, se vistió y salio rumbo al gran comedor para otro nuevo día. Asistir a un funeral tan grande, funeral de tantas personas, lo hacia poner mal. Todos ellos habían demostrado ser más que valientes, y su pago por eso había sido la muerte. Pero aun así, aun que todas esa personas habían muerto, desde estudiantes de Hogwarts, hasta aurores y miembros de la Orden, nadie iba a poder quietarle la felicidad a Harry de que de ahora en mas, todo seria diferente.

Voldemort ya no estaba, y más allá de todas las muertes, había que comenzar una nueva vida. No había que olvidar a los que ese día serian rememorados, ya que cada día estarían en las mentes de los que sobrevivieron, pero con el recuerdo de ellos de en nuestras mentes, había que comenzar de nuevo. Una vida sin miedos ni peligros. Una vida sin mortifagos y gente mala rondando. Una vida sin Voldemort.

Se encontró con Ginny en la sala común, se saludaron con un tierno beso, y fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Luego de un momento, todos los demás Griffindors se les unieron al desayuno. Hermione recibió un ejemplar del diario El Profeta como era costumbre, y escondiéndose tras él para buscar las noticias, que de ahora en más todas serian buenas.

-¿encontraste algo?- le pregunto Ginny mientras Hermione salía de atrás del diario

-Si. Hoy será la audiencia de los mortifagos que sobrevivieron y han sido capturados. Las audiencias serán luego por la tarde- Ron asentía mientras comía varias tostadas a la vez, y Harry tomaba un sorbo de su café con leche- Muchos de los magos que antes trabajaban en el ministerio y que eran sangre impura o sangre mestiza, han vuelto a su trabajo luego de haber escapado-

-Eso es una muy buena noticia- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba una tostada de la mano de Ron antes de que se la lleve a su boca-

En la mesa de los profesores, se habían incorporado varias personas mas, y la mesa estaba alargada, para dejarle lugar a los miembros de la orden que por unos días estarían en Hogwarts para ayudar en la reconstrucción junto con otras personas como los Weasley, y muchos otros familiares de alumnos que luego de la guerra se habían ofrecido a ayudar en la escuela. La profesora McGonagall estaba hablando con Kingsley en la entrada del comedor.

-Creo que Kingsley es el único ministro que esta haciendo las cosas bien- dijo Harry mientras miraba a ellos en la entrada del comedor hablar.

Luego de un momento la profesora McGonagall fue hacia la mesa de los profesores y se paro para decir algo.

-Bueno. Creo que el momento ha llegado. Les pediré a todos que se dirijan hacia el cementerio. Por favor vayan en orden. Los carruajes de la escuela esperan en la puerta.- y luego de esto, todos los alumnos se pararon. No hubo mucho lío ni desorden ya que los pocos alumnos que había eran mayores de edad, con algunas excepciones.

Todos se dirigieron hacia las puertas de Roble. Harry estaba tomado por la cintura con Ginny y al lado de ellos estaban Hermione y Ron. Salieron por la Gran Puerta y fuera estaban los carruajes tirados por los esqueléticos Thestrals. Muchos se sorprendieron, ya que era la primera vez que los veían. La batalla de Hogwarts había hecho que muchos vieran morir a muchos otros. Y por eso, ahora casi todos podían verles. Ginny se asustó un poco cuando los vio, acercándose más a Harry y apretándolo fuertemente, pero claro que para Harry no fue nada. Todos se subieron a los carruajes y estos empezaron a andar.

Harry nunca había ido al cementerio de Hogwarts, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera sabía qué había uno en Hogwarts. Los carruajes empezaron a bordear el bosque, y llegaron un sendero entre los árboles que llevaba a una zona interna del bosque. Empezaron ese sendero y se internaron en el bosque. En ese sendero, los rayos del sol de la mañana penetraban tranquilamente por los árboles y caían sobre los carruajes que había debajo. Esa zona no era como las demás partes del bosque en donde los árboles tapaban toda la luz del sol y esto hacia que parezca de noche, no. En esta parte los árboles dejaban pasar la luz del sol muy bien, iluminado el camino.

Luego llegaron a un gran claro, en donde en el centro había un gran cementerio, cercado por una vaya bastante alta, de hierro negro. Un sendero rodeaba todo el cementerio. Los carruajes pararon alrededor del sendero. El carruaje en donde se encontraban Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, paró cerca de la puerta al cementerio. Bajaron, junto con los alumnos y profesores y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

En el cementerio había decenas de tumbas, una al lado de la otra, con los nombres de los fallecidos en sus costados, escritos en algún metal brillante de distintos colores. Algunos eran de color rojo o azul, y algunos violeta, ocre o celeste.

Luego de varios minutos, muchas personas estaban congregadas alrededor de las tumbas. Muchas personas que Harry no conocía se encontraban allí, y estaba seguro que eran desde los familiares e los fallecidos, miembros de la Orden y gente del ministerio.

Pudo ver a un hombre que era casi igual a Colin Creevey. Más bien, parecía él mismo pero varios años en el futuro. Junto al señor "Creevey" se encontraba una mujer, que quizás era la madre de Colin y con ellos el hermano de Colin, Dennis Creevey.

También pudo ver a Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks, y el hijo de esta, en los brazos de Andrómeda, con su pelo de color turquesa. Este pequeño bebe con apenas pocos meses, era hijo huérfano de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, y Harry era su padrino. Ahora, con la ausencia de sus padres, este pequeñín crecería en los brazos de Harry. No podía dejar de sentirse identificado con este bebe, Teddy. Ambos, Harry y Teddy, eran hijos de merodeadores, y ambos eran huérfanos desde que son bebes. Pero la vida de este bebe seria diferente. Su vida y su crecimiento no iba a ser malo ni triste como lo fue el de Harry, no. Su vida seria mucho mejor, la que se merece, y Harry se aseguraría de eso.

También estaban los Weasley, Fleur, los padres de Lavander Brown y de las gemelas Patil, y muchos Aurores y empleados del Ministerio.

Detrás de los árboles, en una dirección específica, había pocos árboles, y podía verse una pequeña colina mas allá. En la colina, se podía ver una persona, alguien que estaba arrodillado, mirando en dirección al cementerio. Harry perecía el único que había visto a esa persona. El Ministro, Kingsley y la nueva Directora de Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall, dieron muchas palabras, en son de consolación para los familiares de los fallecidos.

Mencionaban a todos los caídos, desde los estudiantes, hasta los miembros de la Orden, como Tonks y Lupin. Luego empezaron a mencionar a todos los que han muerto anteriormente, en la misma guerra. Como Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, Ted Tonks, y muchos otros.

-Y no solo ellos. Como todos sabemos, esta fue la Segunda Guerra del mundo mágico contra Lord Voldemort.- decía Kingsley que estaba parado en una tarima en el centro de todas las tumbas- La primera guerra, a sido tan terrible como esta. En la primera, también muchos magos dieron sus vidas por luchar en contra de Voldemort. Recordaremos a todos, a cada uno de ellos, y como ustedes saben, recordaremos a los que mas se lo merecen… a Frank y Alice Longbotton, por que aguantaron hasta el final, y en ningún momento se unieron a Voldemort, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte. Pero también recordaremos a los que dieron la vida por algo más. Lo que hicieron que quien nos salvo, hoy este aquí. Estamos hablando de Lily y James Potter… Ellos aguantaron hasta el final, nunca flaquearon, y por ellos, estos días, alguien nos salvó…-

Los discursos seguían, y aunque estén conmemorando a sus padres, a Harry le seguían pareciendo aburridos. Se dio la vuelta, y sin que nadie se de cuenta, salió del cementerio. Estaba en el sendero, al lado de los carruajes. Miró hacia la colina, y allí todavía estaba la persona arrodillada mirando hacia el cementerio. Harry quería saber quien era, tenia un presentimiento, pero de quería estar seguro. Se internó entre los árboles y empezó a caminar hacia la pequeña colina. La alcanzó, y la subió en pocos minutos. Rodeó el lugar hasta quedar atrás de la persona. Era la persona que el se había imaginado. Draco Malfoy.

Harry tenía las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al chico. Este estaba arrodillado en el suelo, mirando hacia el cementerio que su encontraba mas allá, debajo de la colina. Harry pisó una ramita, que lo delató. Malfoy se dio vuelta, y cuando vio a Harry, empezó a alejarse de Harry, como quien veía a una acromántula.

-¿Qué sucede Malfoy?- dijo Harry tranquilamente

-No... Nad…yo… Aléjate de mi… aléjate Potter- dijo Malfoy mientras caminada hacia atrás. Parecía asustado y con miedo. No era su típica expresión fría. Harry daba pequeños pasos hacia Malfoy.

-Malfoy – lo llamó Harry- detente-

Malfoy pareció obedecer. Solo se detuvo. Pero su rostro era el mismo. Malfoy se dio vuelta y se dejo caer el piso. Se sentó como indio, y hundió su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Harry

-Nada-empezó Malfoy- Solo déjame –

Harry no sabia que hacer. Debía preguntarle muchas cosas a Malfoy, y por alguna razón desconocida, el chico ya no le enfrentaba. Iba a esperar respuestas, por lo que caminó hacia delante y se sentó a unos metros de Malfoy, de la misma manera. Ambos hacia el cementerio, pero solo Harry miraba, porque Malfoy seguía con la cabeza entre sus manos. Cuando Harry se sentó, Malfoy levantó suavemente la cabeza, solo un poco, para ver que pasaba, y lo que menos espera sucedió. Harry sentado cerca de él, como si fuera un amigo. Eso era parte de porque estaba así.

-¿Qué te sucede Malfoy?-

Malfoy levantó la cabeza, mirando colina abajo, pensando que decir.

-Es que… tu… eres…- empezó Malfoy. Parecía que le costaba horrores decir una sola palabra – Es que tu eres valiente-

Harry se quedó un poco perplejo ¿Eso?

-¿Qué…¿Por qué yo soy valiente?- preguntó Harry confundido

-Bueno, no precisamente.-pausa- Eso ya lo sabíamos, estas en Griffindor¿no?... Soy yo… soy mas cobarde de lo que alguna vez pensé- terminó Malfoy

Ahh, eso era. Pensó Harry. Bueno, era verdad¿no?

-¿Y que sucede con esto?- dijo Harry -¿No quieres ser cobarde?

-¿Qué..? Claro que no¿Quién quiere ser cobarde?-

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Pero Harry sabia que eso no era lo único. Algo le vino a la mente, y se dio cuenta por lo que Malfoy podría estar así. Sus padres.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-En el ministerio-respondió Malfoy.-Hoy en la tarde será la audiencia- Harry había acertado, era eso. Estaba mal por sus padres. Pero igual debía preguntarle.

-¿Estás mal por eso?- preguntó Harry

-¿Qué? Ah, no, no es por eso- respondió Malfoy- todos los Mortifagos deben pagar por lo que hicieron, incluso yo-

-¿Pero hiciste algo mal?- le dio Harry

Malfoy solo lo miró extraño.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Le pereció oír mal, o Malfoy le dijo que sus padres junto con los demás mortifagos iban a pagar todo lo malo que hicieron en sus vidas? Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Si Malfoy no estaba mal por sus padres¿Por qué era?

-Entonces ¿Porque estas mal?- le dijo Harry

-OH, Dios. Potter, que pesado eres¿Por qué lo quieres saber?- preguntó un casi enojado Malfoy -¿Por qué quieres saber como me siento¿Seguro que quieres saber?- Harry asintió- Muy bien. Eres tú-

Harry se quedó perplejo. ¿Él era el culpable de que Malfoy este así?

-Explícate-

-¿Y encima no entiendes?- Malfoy empezó a hablar, pero no muy tranquilo y casi a los gritos.- Toda la vida he escuchado que la gente dice que Harry Potter era la persona más bondadosa, que tenía amor, y que bla bla bla… - terminó Malfoy

-Aun no me dices porque-

-Dios, Potter.- dijo Malfoy enfadado- Si que tienes la mente vacía…Y luego yo siempre creí lo contrario. Que lo único que querías era fama, que todos te vieran, salir en los diarios…-

-¿Y que es lo que crees ahora?-

-¿Aun no lo ves?-

-…-

-La otra noche, yo te había perseguido a la Sala de Menesteres para entregarte a Voldemort, para que mueras, y un tiempo después, cuándo yo estaba muriendo, tu me salvaste. No te importó que hacia cinco minutos yo quisiera matarte, simplemente me salvaste. Y luego, con Voldemort, antes de que muera, tú le ofreciste que se arrepiente, le ofreciste que sienta como hombre y que sienta amor y compasión. No te importo que sea tu mayor enemigo, que toda la vida haya tratado de matarte, tú simplemente le ofreciste una oportunidad, como lo hiciste conmigo.-

Permanecieron cayados por un momento. Ahora Harry entendía. Aunque aun tenía otras dudas.

-Y ahora me doy cuenta que tu, Potter, si tienes amor. No creo que haya alguien en el mundo que tenga más amor hacia las personas que tu-

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Malfoy hundió nuevamente la cabeza en sus manos. Harry quería cortarlo, aquel silencio, pero no sabía con que.

-¿Sabes cual fue unos de los motivos por el cual te salvé?- dijo Harry y Malfoy negó con la cabeza.- Porque se que el amor de una madre es el amor máximo. Mi madre murió por mí, dio su vida por la mía, y eso hizo que yo viviera. El amor puede hacer grandes cosas- decía Harry- Y tu madre demostró tener ese amor. Demostró que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que estés bien, y por sobre todo, vivo-

-¿y como sabes eso¿Cómo sabes eso de mi madre?-

-La otra noche cuando yo estaba en el bosque, yo estaba tendido en el suelo, parecía muerto, y Voldemort mandó a tu madre para que se fijara si era cierto. Ella con solo verme, se dio cuanta que vivía, pero en vez de comunicarle a Voldemort, me preguntó en voz baja si tú estabas vivo- dijo Harry y miró a Malfoy.

Malfoy lo miraba fijamente, escuchando lo que Harry decía.

-¿Eso hizo?- preguntó en voz baja. Sus ojos se aguaron.

-Si, eso hizo. Yo le dije que si, que estabas vivo, y entonces ella en vez de decirle a Voldemort que vivía, le dijo que estaba muerto- explicaba Harry.-Ella demostró que seria capaz de todo con tal de que vivas. Demostró que era capaz de estar del lado contrario, solo para mantenerte con vida. Y eso era uno de los motivos por el cual te salvé. Para que sigas vivo y tu madre este feliz. Yo perdí la mía, me la quitaron y solo porque me amaba. Y no me hubiese gustado que una madre viva sin su hijo- Harry terminó de hablar y miró a Malfoy. Este estaba mirando hacia el suelo, y una lágrima corría por sus mejillas.

-Aun no lo dije, Potter- empezó Malfoy- pero… Gracias-

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sabes- dijo Malfoy- en las vacaciones, cuando los trajeron a la Mansión Malfoy, yo enseguida me di cuenta que eran ustedes-

-¿De en serio¿Y porque no lo dijiste?- dijo Harry

-Bueno, no estaba seguro. Tenía miedo. Estaba muy confundido…-

-¿Confundido?-

-Sobre porque luchar…- dijo Malfoy –Cada vez que me convertía mas en Mortífago, me daba cuanta que ellos no tenían nada porque luchar. Que Voldemort no tenía nada porque luchar- Malfoy miraba hacia el cementerio –Pero ustedes si, ustedes solo luchaban y lo hacen por una vida mejor, para vivir en paz y solo con las personas que les aman…-

-¿Tu también iras a la audiencia?- le preguntó Harry

-Podría no ir… No me encontraron… Pero creo que la mejor forma de demostrar que…-cortó rápido. Paró. La palabra no lograba salir de su boca. Era demasiado grande. –Que…estoy arrepentido- una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas, seguido de un sollozo- es entregarme-

-¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que hiciste?-

-Fui y seguiré siendo un Slytherin, pero no creo que ser uno implique ser malvado… Yo nunca quise ser malvado… No al punto de ser como Voldemort, o incluso como mi padre-

-Sabes, quizás no tengas que quedar por el resto de tu vida en Azkaban-

-¿Qué?-

-Dumbledore me enseñó que nos representan nuestras elecciones, y tú elegiste algo diferente. Quizás no tengas que ir a Azkaban-

-No, Potter- empezó Malfoy- Yo iré a esa audiencia, y me juzgarán, y seguiré mi vida y moriré en Azkaban, debo pagar-

-Pero no tendrás que hacerlo si yo te perdono-

-Pero…no…yo…-

-¿si?-

-Tu podrás perdonarme, pero los demás, el mundo mágico me vera como un traidor y un cobarde-

-Te diré algo Malfoy. Primero, la primera persona que debe perdonarte soy yo, yo soy el principal, y los demás no deben preocuparte, y si yo te perdono, el mundo mágico también lo hace, y tendrán que vivir con eso. Si yo te perdono, es porque se lo que hago.-

-…-

-¿Recuerdas hace siete años cuando me ofreciste ser tu amigo?-

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo. Estuve enojado por meses porque no aceptaste ser mi amigo- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa bajo las lagrimas del rostro.

-Esto será igual-

Malfoy miró a Harry, y vio que este la tendía la mano. Sabia lo que significaba, pero no, no podía hacerlo.

-Eh, Potter… ¿Estás seguro…?-

-Si, Malfoy. Solo debes extender la mano y estrechar la mia-

-Es que… no se…-

-Vamos, Malfoy-

Y Malfoy, lentamente, con miedo, acercó su mano a la de Harry, y la apretó amistosamente, sin mirarlo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Harry estaba contento, de que alguien como Malfoy se arrepienta de sus actos pasados, y acepte lo que en un pasado fue rechazado. Pero una pregunta pasó por su mente, sacándole la felicidad momentánea. ¿Estaba actuando bien, en confiar en Malfoy¿Estaba arrepentido de verdad? Siendo amigo de Malfoy¿Podrá hacer lo que sus padres quisieron de él¿Vivir feliz y en paz?

* * *

_Bueno, aqui termina este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la proxima... Dejen muchos reviews..._


End file.
